conflictandchangefandomcom-20200214-history
Acadian POV Project
'''Acadian POV Project''' ''Note: When doing the project, it is recommended that you keep this webpage open for reference (another window or another tab).'' Success Criteria: Showing In-Depth Point of View *Show understanding through five or more posts from a character's point of view *Can comment from different points of view on a single statement *Can reveal character or historical points through image selection *Additional term to know: [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Address_bar address bar] The Acadian Project By the end of this project, you will have created an online profile of one of the characters in'' Broken Dreams''. You will have posted five statements and found five images that show an understanding of the character's point of view. You will also have used comments, likes and dislikes to bring in other people's point of view. Through this project, you will show an in-depth understanding of historical points of view. Prep Work 1. Select one character (Acadian, British, or Mi'kmaq) that you feel you can write more about. 2. Find a picture for your character and download/save it to your computer. You can find some portraits by [http://conflictandchange.wikia.com/wiki/Acadian_and_Related_Pictures clicking on this link]. Find out where it is saved (it might be in My Documents - My Pictures). 3. Write down your password from the following: *Gabriel Leblanc password (pw): '''mw7gb''' *Emmeline Robichaud pw: '''mw7er''' *Jean Robichaud pw: '''mw7jr''' *Marie Robichaud pw: '''mw7mr''' *Samuel pw: '''mw7sm''' *Charles Lawrence pw: '''mw7ca''' *John Winslow pw: '''mw7jw''' Step One: Starting the Profile 1. Open the following link (hold the control, shift, or command button and click the following link): http://www.classtools.net/fb/home/page 2. Watch the following video on the webpage (hosted on vimeo): [http://vimeo.com/25366185 Fakebook How-To] 3. On the webpage, you will see '''Click here to enter name'''. Click on this, and then enter the name of the character you have selected (replace the word [unknown] with your character's name) 3. Under the '''[unknown]''' place where you just typed in your character's name, find '''Select an Image''' and the drop-down text beside it. 4. Click the link and drop down to '''upload from my computer'''. Find your picture, click it, and upload it. 5. Click '''Submit'''. Step Two 1. On the left side of the screen below your character's picture, click ''''friends'''' add. 2. Add friends to your character (e.g. for Gabriel, add Emmeline; Marie, add Jean; Charles Lawrence, add John Winslow). 3. Below your character's name, (e.g. Gabriel Leblanc,) click the small text '''*Click here to Edit Profile*'''. 4. Add relevant information for your character (e.g. type Job= Farmer), including job, where they live, their birth date (if known), their nation (Acadian, British, Mi'kmaq), etc. 5. Click '''Save Changes'''. Step Three 1. Click '''Add Post'''. 2. Keep the name of your character in the first space (for now). 3. Click in the box beside '''Content '''and type in your statement of your character from the worksheet. (Do this for each statement you wrote.) 4. Type in the appropriate date (everything in the book happened between the years 1755 and 1763). 5. Click '''Share'''. Step Four 1. On the right hand side of the page (the yellow part), click on the '''Save '''option. 2. Type the password for your character (you will need this to make changes to your profile): *Gabriel Leblanc password (pw): '''mw7gb''' *Emmeline Robichaud pw: '''mw7er''' *Jean Robichaud pw: '''mw7jr''' *Marie Robichaud pw: '''mw7mr''' *Samuel pw: '''mw7sm''' *Charles Lawrence pw: '''mw7ca''' *John Winslow pw: '''mw7jw''' Note: you can copy your password by highlighting the password and hitting '''control/command''' and the '''c '''button. 3. Read out the password that you typed before you submit. If it is different, write it down! 4. Click Submit. 5. Go to the address bar where you see the website address (e.g. http://www.classtools.net/fb/59/b8i2VNe), and write it down. 6. Tell Mr. Wharton or Mr. Atkins when you have finished this so we can mark down both the website address, your chosen character, and your password. Step Five: Making Conversation 1. Make at least 5 statements from your character (talking about a connected historical point to the book or something that happened in the book). 2. Use the comment feature. *Below at least three posts, click '''comment'''. *Type the name of the other person who will be commenting (at least 3 must be from another point of view and another character). *Type in their response. It should be long enough to show their point of view/comment. 3. Find at least 5 pictures that can be related to the history or the plot. Put a caption (what the character thinks of the picture/how they describe it) either above or below the link. *Use google image search to find a picture. *Click on the image, and then to the right, click on the option '''View Original Image'''. *Copy the link from the address bar. *Paste the link in the '''Content '''part of one of your character's new posts. If you want, try the [http://conflictandchange.wikia.com/wiki/Acadian_POV_Challenge Challenge project] which takes this a step further.